7starfandomcom-20200214-history
Whitning
Background Born March 14th, 1991, Whitning is the youngest of two adopted sons by the middle of the Dowdy brothers. His birthname was never mentioned, and the codename 'Whitning' was bestowed upon him, quite by accident. During codename assignment, the proposed transcript was read aloud at a RASSR delegation; however, the stenographer misinterpreted the name 'Lightning,' and instead translated it as 'Whitning.' The codename stuck thereafter. For the first 12 years of his life, Whitning and his older brother lived at an orphanage in Holyoke, Massachusetts. After his older brother was adopted, Whitning continued to live at the orphanage for 19 months, before traveling to North Carolina to visit his brother. He was soon thereafter adopted by the Dowdy Clan, and has yet to return to Holyoke. Personality A complex combination of cynicism and affection has crafted Whitning into the young man he is today. Whitning places trust in only his closest adversaries, but reserves care for both friends and strangers. Hasty judgment often gets him into trouble in the battlefield and the war room, but Whitning's intentions are typically for what he feels is the interest of the group. Growing up, not much was asked of Whitning, and it was the training of the Dowdy Clan that saved him from a general lack of initiative. Whitning was forced out of a meek disposition as he rose up the ranks of the Dowdy Clan and was given more responsibility. Abilities In Whitning's travels to the world of the stars, he managed to navigate through the remains of Acrimony, and rediscover the spirit of lightning. By training with it, Whitning has become a force on the battlefield, namely by unleashing the ancient pulsar technique in times of great distress. The pulsar technique was taught by the grandmaster in Hippo Land. The technique involves high voltage currents coarsing through the body, giving the user abilities such as increased speed and mobility, levitation, voltage forcefields, and plasma bursts. Whitning's weapon of choice in one-on-one battles is the thunderchucks, a weapon he found in the Rorrim stronghold. A unique and mythical weapon thought to be connected with the spirit of lightning, the thunderchucks are capable of forming miniature sonic booms and brusing metal. Relations While Whitning had met Gordon as a child, it was not until late in his adolescence that Whitning and the leader of the Tribe of Symmetry began to collaborate commonly. The two remained close until Gordon's death. Whitning has expressed on multiple occasions that Gordon was one of his role models. How Whitning came to know Blackout remains a mystery. The most likely reason behind the two meeting was their mutual friend Nibbles, a former member of the Dowdy clan but a close friend of Blackout's. To this day, Whitning and Blackout remain close allies and are forever bonded after each earned the trust of a different star spirit. Whitning and Nibbles grew up as colleagues and casual friends in the Dowdy Clan, but their relationship became strained beginning with Nibbles' unauthorized use of the Dowdy Clan portal. Further tension was placed on the relationship after Nibbles pledged his allegiance to the 7-star republic in order to avoid death. Ultimately, Whitning and Nibbles became sworn enemies after Gordon was murdered by the latter. During his initial trips to Dragonmire, Whitning sought out tutelage from its chieftain, Daku. For several months, Whitning traveled to Dragonmire for training. Since the exodus of Dragonmire, communication between the two has not occurred. Current Events Text Here Quotes "Colossus Almighty!" Trivia *Whitning aspired to be a major league baseball pitcher during his time in Holyoke, and enjoyed playing pickup games at the local baseball diamond *